This invention relates generally to remote monitoring systems, and more particularly, to systems for remotely determining the number of the channel to which a remotely located voltage tunable receiver or CATV converter has been tuned.
With the advent of voltage tunable television receivers and CATV converters, it is possible to determine the number of the channel being received by the receiver or converter by monitoring the tuning voltage applied to the receiver or converter; however, the nonlinear relationship between the tuning voltage and the channel number as well as the wide variation in tuning voltage necessary to tune different receivers to the same channel has heretofore precluded the use of the tuning voltage as an indication of the number of the channel to which the receiver is tuned.